1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to waterfowl decoys. Particularly, this invention pertains to decoys which simulate waves and water ripples.
2. Prior Art
Waterfowl hunting has many variables which have nothing to do with waterfowl decoys such as camouflage of hunters, waterfowl calls, and the startling movements by hunters. Once these variables are reduced to non-factors, the look of the decoy becomes paramount.
A daunting challenge in waterfowl hunting is attracting waterfowl within the gunshot range of the hunter. To attract waterfowls, a variety of decoys have been devised.
Several U.S. Patents are illustrative of prior art decoys for waterfowls. U.S. Pat. No. 261,910 issued to Cochel on 1 Aug. 1882, entitled Decoy, focuses on a decoy anchoring system. The duck decoys shown in this prior art float above the water but do not produce any rippling effects other than those caused by the wind. Thus live waterfowls flying nearby may become cautious due to the lack of water rippling around the floating decoys.
U.S. Pat. No. 740,293 issued to Loeble on 9 Sep. 1908, entitled Decoy, teaches of a decoy apparatus that simulates a duck about to take flight from a resting position in the water. This device is overly complicated and once again ignores the need to simulate a rippling effect caused by actual ducks while wallowing or moving on the surface of the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,185,164 issued to Batcher on 30 May 1916, entitled Decoy, attempts to simulate a water environment by using a canvass painted to represent a pond and then to put duck decoys on the canvass to represent resting ducks. Although this may work in limited situations, it is still after all a two dimensional picture. Furthermore, hunters wishing to use decoys in a real water environments would not find this canvass useful.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,144 issued to Beverman on 6 Jan. 1953, entitled Duck Decoy Support, teaches once again of a complicated apparatus that can move water fowl decoys in a large circle to simulate movement. Although this may simulate waves and water ripples around the decoys, it may be too time consuming and expensive to implement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,819 issued to Voges on 15 Jul. 1986, entitled Decoy Dabbler, is yet another patent that tries to solve the important issue of simulating movement in duck decoys. Voges's invention teaches of a spring and anchor system that is to give the appearance of movement of the duck decoy by causing movement and ripples on the surface of the water around the decoy. Although this may be effective in fooling waterfowls, it is somewhat tedious to implement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,447 issued to Wright on 26 Aug. 1986 entitled Food Decoy Mat for Waterfowl is very much like Batcher but instead of using a solid material, it uses a clear plastic material. Its main purpose is to be used in an open field to simulate ground feeding areas for waterfowls. It has an alternative use in a water environment as a decoy anchor. The material used for the decoy mat may be heavy and cumbersome depending on the size of the mat, and does not properly emphasize the rippling and wave effect of a ducks in water.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,396 issued to Capps entitled Waterfowl Decoy Towing System is yet another attempt at simulating movement. It uses a towing system powered by an electric motor and moves the decoys as needed. Although the movement of the decoys may simulate the wallowing behavior of live waterfowls, it does so using a very complicated and costly device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,625,919 issued to Davis on 30 Sep. 2003 entitled Duck Decoy with Landing Motion is a more recent attempt at simulating water movement of waterfowls by using a spring arm system that is land based. Like its prior arts, it is overly complicated, expensive, and may have negative effects of scaring away birds.
While the above patents may fulfill their respective objectives, these patents fail to properly address the specific issue of simulating water movement engaged with the wallowing behavior of live waterfowls like that of the present invention. Therefore, it is clear that the need for a economic and simple way to bring waterfowl decoys to life by simulating the rippling effects of wallowing and moving waterfowls on the surface of the water still persists.